Lumens in a patient's body can change in size, shape, and/or patency, and such changes can present complications or affect associated bodily functions. For example, the walls of the vasculature, particularly arterial wails, may develop a pathological dilatation, commonly called an aneurysm. Aneurysms are observed as a ballooning-out of the wall of an artery. This is a result of the vessel wall being weakened by disease, injury, or a congenital abnormality. Aneurysms have thin, weak walls and have a tendency to rupture and are often caused or made worse by high blood pressure. Aneurysms can be found in different parts of the body; the most common being abdominal aortic aneurysms (AAA) and the brain or cerebral aneurysms. The mere presence of an aneurysm is not always life-threatening, but an aneurysm can have serious health consequences such as a stroke if one should rupture in the brain. Additionally, a ruptured aneurysm can also result in death.